Solamente hermanos
by Danielle Cuthberth
Summary: un nuevo hermano llega a tu vida, ahora lo odias? pero que pasaria si con el tiempo comenzaras a sentir por el mas que cariño?
1. Cap 1 Llegada

AF: Heme aquí con un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, porque a mi me gusta la trama XD tal vez no sea muy buena escribiendo pero espero que sea por lo menos aceptable n.n

Yuriy: estas loca ¬¬

AF: cállate si quieres que salga Bryan en este fic ¬¬

Kai: oye porque debo tener por hermano a tyson? Yo me he portado bien!

AF: lo siento kai, pero debía completar a los hermanos XD

Kai: ¬¬

AF: jejeje comencemos el fic n.nU

Ray: yo hago el disclaimer … los personajes así como beyblade no le pertenecen a Alquimista Flama, ella hace este fic por el simple hecho de entretenerse y entretenerlas a ustedes queridas lectoras

AF: me gusta como hace ray el disclaimer no como otros –mirada asesina hacia yuriy-

Yuriy: dijiste algo?

AF: maldito ¬¬ a continuación el fic n.n

**Advertencias:** próximamente se convertirá en un fic yaoi y habrá incesto n.n este fic es KaixRay y BryanxYuriy

**Solo hermanos**

**Cap. I – Llegada**

Por. AlquimistaFlama

Mi nombre es Kai Hiwatari y tengo 10 años, soy el único hijo biológico de los Hiwatari, aunque en realidad tengo 6 hermanastros, a mi mamá le encantan los niños por eso mismo es benefactora de un orfanato y hay veces en que se encariña tanto con alguno que decide adoptarlo, ella siempre dice "de que sirve tener tanto dinero si no lo compartimos con nadie mas?" y mi papá… hace todo lo que mamá diga, él también es muy bueno y nos cumple todos nuestros caprichos a mis hermanastros, mamá y a mi. Siempre le digo que solo nos esta malcriando, pero el solo me sonríe y me dice "es que los amo demasiado" en fin mejor no me quejo después de todo me dan lo que quiero, bueno ahora que saben quien soy yo les presentaré a mis hermanos.

Esos dos que están jugando al pie de la escalera son Tyson y Max a por cierto Max es el rubio y Tyson el peliazul, el rubio pecosito es muy extrovertido y algo hiperactivo, Dios! Nunca repito NUNCA le den azúcar porque Dios sabrá que le pasará a la casa, el otro también es demasiado extrovertido y siempre me saca de quicio por eso hago lo posible para mantenerme alejado de él en realidad ambos son buenos hermanos y los quiero, si alguien les dice lo mato, entendido? Continuando, ellos llegaron cuando yo tenía 5 años fueron los primeros hermanos que tuve en ese entonces ellos tenían solo 1 año, así que ahora tienen… esperen un momento – Tyson, Max, que edad tienen!- que? Se me olvidan sus edades, a cualquiera l pasa o no? –tenemos 6!- de acuerdo ya les escucharon, ahora sigamos con los demás.

Ese pelirrojo de por allá es mi hermano favorito (la autora enfoca la cámara en brooklyn) ese no idiota! YURIY! Yuriy es mi hermano favorito! (cámara enfocada en yuriy) ahora si, el es un año menor que yo, llego aquí cuando yo tenía 8 años es algo introvertido al igual que yo, pero nos divertimos mucho haciendo travesuras y echándole la culpa a brooklyn, ahora si es el turno de ese otro pelirrojo engreído, (cámara enfocada en brooklyn) de acuerdo talvez no sea tan engreído, de hecho es demasiado pasivo, pasa horas acostado en el pasto simplemente viendo el cielo, que entonces porque le echamos la culpa a él de nuestras travesuras? Por que claro que pasa horas acostado pero ideando una nueva travesura! Ejem… en fin, el también tiene 9 años al igual que yuriy –kai ven! Debemos continuar el plan E. C. B. Y C.-ese es yuriy –lo se, pero ahora estoy algo ocupado ahorita te ayudo, vale?-de acuerdo- ok, para los que no lo saben el plan E. C. B Y C. significa 'Echarle la Culpa a Brooklyn y que lo Castiguen' jejeje bien, mientras yuriy piensa en un nuevo plan, seguiré presentándoles a mis hermanos, de acuerdo solo quedan mis dos hermanas.

Y aquí están damas y caballeros! Las dos locas de la casa… digo las niñas de la casa ellas son emily de 7 años y mao de 5 años, generalmente ellas se la pasan peleando aunque en realidad se llevan bien –dame esa muñeca es mía! No es mía! Te digo que me la des!- ven los que les digo? u.u bien y ellos son mis 6 hermanos

-niños! Vengan por favor, tengo algo importante que decirles- la voz era de una mujer joven aproximadamente unos 30 años, su cabellos era color azul claro y sus ojos de un hermoso color violeta, todos los niños inmediatamente fueron en su encuentro.

-mamá, se tardaron mucho donde estaban? –reclamaba el pequeño Max.

-lo siento cariño, pero es que fuimos a hacer algo muy importante y les tengo una buena noticia, espero que a todos les agrade, cariño, ven ya.

-ya voy- por la puerta se podía ver entrar a un hombre alto, vestido de traje su cabello color azul oscuro mientras que sus ojos contrastaban con un extraño color sangre- es que no quiere salir del auto, ve tu por él.

-esta bien, yo iré, niños espérenme aquí y cierren los ojos, y no los abran hasta que yo les diga, no quiero trampas, si?

-de acuerdo –decían los mas pequeños al unísono, mientras que los mayores solo asentían con la cabeza, todos tenían los ojos cerrados, hasta que se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y tyson abrió los ojos, pero al ver a sus padres rápidamente los cerró.

-ya pueden abrir los ojos- todos los abrieron al instante y frente a ellos tenían a un niño pequeño vestido con un traje chino color blanco y pantalón negro, su cabello era largo y le llegaba a la cintura, lo traía recogido en una trenza mientras que sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, al parecer tenia miedo, había un pesado silencio hasta que un pequeño sin saberlo con su inocencia lo rompió.

-hola! Yo soy tyson, como te llamas?-el pequeño estaba sonriendo y le veía de manera muy tierna, fue hasta que escucho esa voz que el niño dejó ver sus hermosas orbes doradas.

-yo… yo… me llamo… Ray…-su voz era tímida y estaba frotando sus manitas una con la otra. "me aceptarán? Espero que si? Yo… voy… a llorar" y tal como decían los pensamientos del pequeño unas traviesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-ray? Estas bien? Ray? – el niño estaba sentado en el suelo y llorando a grito abierto era una escena muy conmovedora.

-ya, ya mi pequeño- decía la señora a la vez que lo cargaba en sus brazos- que te pasa? Porque lloras?

-ray! Que te duele? Ray?- tyson estaba a lado de su madre y jalaba insistentemente el pantalón del niño para obtener una respuesta, rápidamente el pequeño max se unió a ellos y comenzó a jalar el otro lado del pantalón.

-mami, que le pasa a ray? Por qué llora? Mami?

-ya, ya calma mis niños, ray esta nervioso eso es todo- decía a la vez que lo dejaba nuevamente en el suelo- él es su nuevo hermanito, quiero que sean buenos con él, si? Y tranquilízate ray, ellos son tus hermanitos.

-mis… hermanitos?-el pequeño volteo a verlos a todos y les sonrío tímidamente – ho… hola

-vamos a jugar, si? – tyson y max lo agarraron cada uno de una mano y comenzaron a jalarlo hacia el enorme patio.

-esperen yo…

-mamá! Vamos a jugar!

-si, tengan cuidado, la comida estará lista dentro de poco.

-mamá, el es mi nuevo hermanito?- preguntaba la pelirosada.

-si, mao el es tu nuevo hermanito

-y puedo jugar con él?

-claro, vayan a jugar.-dicho esto todos fueron al patio a excepción de kai.

-que pasa kai? Porque no vas con tus hermanos a jugar?

-porqué? Porqué no me preguntaron? Siempre que vamos a tener un nuevo hermanito me preguntan, por que ahora no lo hicieron? – kai dio media vuelta y salió corriendo al patio.

-crees que hicimos mal?-preguntaba la señora a la vez que abrazaba a su esposo.

-claro que no, ya veras como se le pasará y se llevará muy bien con ray, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

-eso espero- decía tras luego sentir como era besada en la frente- mao cumplirá 6 dentro de unas semanas hay que empezar los preparativos para su fiesta, no crees?

-claro, vamos, creo que ya se que le podría gustar a la niña.

-tu que vas a saber de niñas, eres hombre, déjamelo todo a mi.

-oye! Yo también soy su padre merezco algo de crédito- para cuando termino de decir esto la Sra. Hiwatari ya estaba saliendo de la habitación

-si, como tu digas- decía con sarcasmo y desinterés

-ven acá Sally, no me dejes hablando solo- pero su esposa ya había salido de la habitación y no le escuchaba.

Mientras tanto Kai ya había salido al patio y vio como todos estaban alrededor de ray haciéndole preguntas.

-que edad tienes? Tienes un segundo nombre? Te gusta el spaghetti? Crees que soy bonita? Te gusta jugar a los carritos? Te quieres unir conmigo y kai al plan E. C. B Y C.?- y demás preguntas, mientras que el pobre ray se veía que no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones, ya que simplemente veía hacia el suelo y abrazaba un pequeño osito del cual los demás no se habían percatado que traía.

-yo… tengo 8 años- comenzó a decir con voz tímida el niño haciendo que todos se callarán para poder escucharle.

-te gusta eso, no?- decía una voz desde fuera del pequeño circulo de niños.

-ma…mande?

-si, te gusta ser el centro de atención, no?- decía kai a la vez que se paraba frente a ray

-no… no… entiendo…-el pequeño se sentía cada vez mas intimidado y abrazaba mas fuerte su osito de felpa

-si, te gusta que todos te admiren, ser el centro de atención , verdad? -kai miraba fijamente el oso que ray abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte.

-que te pasa kai? Tu no eres así- interrumpía Yuriy

-tu que sabes? Tu no sabes como soy en realidad!- kai salio corriendo a la vez que aventaba a ray intencionalmente haciéndole caer.

-eres un idiota kai!- le gritaba yuriy a la vez que ayudaba a ray a levantarse

-dijiste una mala palabra le diremos a mamá!-decían emily y mao al unísono y corrían hacia dentro de la casa para decir lo que habían escuchado.

-esas chismosas… estas bien ray?-cuando ray estuvo de pie abrazo mas fuerte a su oso y comenzó a llorar para luego correr en dirección a donde kai lo había hecho anteriormente. Yuriy miró hacia la puerta que daba al patio y vio a sus padres venir acompañados por emily y mao-tal parece que tu llegada traerá unos cuantos inconvenientes kot.- decía el chico para seguidamente suspirar y dirigirse hacia sus padres como el resto de sus hermanos.

CONTINUARA… (solo si dejan reviews XD)

AF: bien he aquí mi fic espero sea de su agrado n.n

Au revoir


	2. Cap 2 Aceptación?

AF: bien he aquí el segundo capitulo n.n

Ray: que bueno n.n

Yuriy: lo que es no tener que hacer ¬¬U

AF: callados los dos!

Ray: yo no dije nada malo T.T

AF: cierto, perdóname neko-jin mientras tu yuriy no habrás tu bocota ¬¬

Brooklyn: jaja lo regañaron

Yuriy: cállate o te juro que sufrirás ¬¬

AF: ambos callados! A continuación el fic -.-U

**Dedicado a: **por cierto, este fic esta dedicado a la linda **Emy Hiwatari** y a mi escritora favorita **NeKot **n.n espero y les guste

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambios de escena

"pensamientos"

-lo que dicen-

**SOLAMENTE HERMANOS**

**CAP. II**

**Por: AlquimistaFlama**

El pequeño Ray llego hasta un árbol que estaba poco antes de la barda donde terminaba la propiedad Hiwatari, se sentó en una de las raíces del árbol que sobresalían de la tierra y abrazó su osito a la vez que lo pegaba a su mejilla.

-no pertenecemos aquí verdad?-le hablaba a su osito, y nuevamente comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente- el niño de cabello azul no me quiere, hice algo mal, kai?-con su manita limpió las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y vio a su osito.

-si, hiciste algo malo, apareciste en mi casa- decía kai mientras bajaba del mismo árbol en el cual ray estaba sentado.

-yo… lo siento.

-no te disculpes simplemente desaparece de aquí!

-yo… kai… que hago?- susurraba a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo frente al bicolor.

-ya te dije, vete!

-kai y yo no queremos perder otra mami-al escuchar las palabras algo dentro de kai se contrajo, era cierto, si habían adoptado a ray era porque sus padres habían muerto o lo habían abandonado, era un estupido.

-espera como se llama tu oso?- según había escuchado había llamado a su oso kai… no debía ser una equivocación seria demasiada …. Coincidencia? "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable" había escuchado una vez a yuriy decir eso, después de ver una serie de anime, había adoptado esa frase como la ley de la vida, a veces llegaba incluso a hartarlo, bueno ya se estaba desviando del tema y el pelinegro aun no le contestaba.-y bien?

-se…se… se llama kai… kai es lo que mas quiero-el pequeño abrazó al pequeño osito mientras pensaba "es el único recuerdo de mi mamá"

-que tontería, tienes 8 años o no?- ray asintió –entonces ya no debes jugar con osos de peluche, que tonto eres –antes de que el pequeño pudiera reaccionar kai arrebató el oso de sus manos y lo vio fijamente, era un oso viejo como si Ray lo tuviera desde siempre- no necesitas este oso viejo-dijo despectivamente y lo lanzo fuera de la casa por sobre la barda.

-noooooooooooooooo!-grito el pequeño, quien se había puesto de pie al ver las intenciones de kai, pero era demasiado tarde, el oso ya había caído del otro la barda, cayó de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a llorar, como nunca en su vida, toda su tristeza se podía sentir a través de su llanto- ese… ese… era… el único… recuerdo de… mi mamá- dijo entre todo su llanto.

-…-kai sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y se negaba a irse, quiso decir 'lo siento' pero lo que había hecho ya no tenía arreglo, el niño frente a él lloraba desconsoladamente, como si hubiera perdido a sus padres… por segunda vez, y todo por su culpa, de pronto sintió coraje consigo mismo, pero él jamás admitiría haber hecho algo mal, así que todo ese coraje lo dirigió a la única persona presente- deja de llorar! Lo hecho, hecho esta! Tendrás un oso nuevo, solo debes pedírselo a papá- pero obviamente el llanto no cesó, así que lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo puso de pie, Ray era mas bajo que él lógicamente, apenas si le llegaba al hombro a Kai, lo cual intimido a un mas al ojiambarino.-mira niño olvida ese oso, ya no importa, si alguien pregunta por ese oso dirás que lo perdiste, entendido?- el llanto de ray ceso por fin, ya no había lágrimas ni gritos solamente su respiración entrecortada, nuevamente asintió, en cuanto kai lo soltó de los hombros, ray dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa como un zombi.-soy un idiota-se dijo kai para luego volver a subir al árbol.

-Ray que pasó?- preguntaba su madre a la vez que lo abrazaba- estuviste llorando, porqué? Donde esta tu oso?- pregunto al notar la ausencia del muñeco.

-lo…lo perdí, estaba jugando con él y luego lo avente hacia arriba y no vi donde cayo, lo busque pero no lo encontré-dijo el pequeño, su mirada estaba nublada, perdida en la nada.

-mi niño, te compraremos otro, ya veras y será mas bonito… es mas… niños! Vamos a la juguetería todos tendrán un juguete nuevo y a ti ray te compraremos unos cuantos, si?- todos los niños gritaron de alegría y corrieron hacia la casa para cambiarse e ir a la juguetería, Sally acompañó a Ray hacia su nueva habitación- mira esta es tu nueva habitación, la de a lado es la izquierda es de kai, la de la derecha de Yuriy y la de enfrente de brooklyn, si necesitas algo puedes preguntarles a ellos.

-si, gracias… mamá-lo último fue casi un susurro pero aun así lo suficientemente audible para la señora.

-como me llamaste?

-ma...ma…mamá

-ahhh! Ray, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escucharte llamarme así- Sally lo cargó y besó sus mejillas y frente-mi niño, te quiero tanto- por primera vez en ese día desde su llegada, ray se permitió sonreír, incluso dejo escapar una ligera risita. –niños están listos?

-siii!-dijeron al unísono casi todos estaban a su alrededor, solo faltaba alguien.

-y kai?

-aquí estoy-decía de mal humor mientras salía de su habitación.

-bueno chicos, vamos a la juguetería-todos partieron hacia el lugar mencionado, kai iba algo enojado y ray simplemente se abrazaba a su mamá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un mes había pasado desde que Ray había llegado, se llevaba bien con todos, a excepción de kai, claro esta, y aunque era raro para todos, incluso brooklyn se estaba portando muy amable con él, Yuriy sospechaba que su pelirrojo hermano traía algo entre manos desgraciadamente no podía asegurar nada aun, en fin, tenía la esperanza de que simplemente fuera de que en realidad Ray le agradaba a Brooklyn.

Esa misma noche Yuriy se había levantado para ir al baño, cuando venía de regreso vio que la puerta de la habitación de Ray estaba medio abierta así que se asomo al interior, Ray estaba dormido tranquilamente, así que simplemente cerró la puerta y se fue a su cuarto pero apenas se acostó, resonó un grito del pelinegro por toda la casa, en menos de 2 minutos todos estaban ahí, el niño estaba fuera de la cama llorando, mientras que brooklyn estaba con las manos en su estomago tratando de aguantar la risa.

-que pasó?- exigió saber la sra. Hiwatari en cuanto entro a la habitación y vio la escena.

-hay… hay… una araña… en la…cama- Yuriy se acerco a la cama y encontró la susodicha araña, la cual era de plástico.

-cálmate ray, mira es de plástico- trataba de tranquilizarle el pelirrojo.

-brooklyn! Tu hiciste eso jovencito?- le regañaba el padre, haciendo que la risa del niño parara en seco.

-yo… yo… no…

-si, claro, tu no fuiste y eres el único que estas riendo, y el que estaba aquí antes de nosotros, verdad?- Yuriy estaba realmente enojado, él había estado un momento antes ahí y no se había dado cuenta, ahora el pobre Ray esta tratando de detener sus lagrimas, de las cuales eran cada vez menos las que derramaba.

Todos seguían en la habitación, su madre y padre regañando a Brooklyn por la broma tan pesada, Yuriy abrazando a Ray, este tranquilizándose, el resto solo mirando el panorama, una escena realmente patética si le preguntaban a kai, llorar por algo tan tonto? En definitiva a ese niño le gustaba llamar la atención, el pequeño bicolor simplemente se dio media vuelta y se regreso a su habitación, no tenia por que perder el tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por fin las clases habían llegado, y los pequeños asistirían al colegio BBA (N/a: no se me ocurrió nada mejor perdón n.nU) el cual contaba con todos los niveles escolares a excepción de facultad, Kai comenzaría el 5° año, Yuriy y Brooklyn estarían en 4° año, Ray iniciaba el 3°, Emily entraba 2° mientras que los mas pequeños estaban en 1° año, la pequeña mao aun iba en Zinder.

-Que flojera! Mi salón queda en el tercer piso! Es pecado hacer caminar tanto a un chico tan guapo como yo! – decía un pequeño pelirrojo, en definitiva yuriy no conocía a lo que se le llamaba modestia.

-deberías tomarlo por el lado amable, desde esa altura se puede apreciar el hermoso paisaje- el otro pelirrojo contestó a lo escuchado, cuando no estaba tramando algo Brooklyn podía incluso ser amable y lindo.

-aun así deberé subir mucho, deberían poner elevadores!-le gritaba a su hermano el cual ni siquiera se había detenido en su caminata, ya que simplemente le hablo y siguió su camino.

-deja de quejarte y entremos yuriy- esta vez era el bicolor quien hablaba.

-kai, yuriy, podrían hacerme un favor?- decía la madre de ambos.

-claro- dijeron ambos aun sin escuchar lo que les pediría.

-podrían lleva a sus hermanitos a sus salones, es que se supone que debí estar en el trabajo hace 20 minutos, podrían hacerlo?

-claro, no te preocupes mami- decía yuriy para luego sonreírle.

-yo puedo ir sola mamá ya conozco la escuela- Emily le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego entro a buscar su salón.

-bien, niños vamos- todos se despidieron de su madre y entraron- bien denme sus hojas- le extendieron los horarios y así yuriy pudo verificar los salones.-según esto, max y takao están en el mismo salón, en el primer piso, mientras que ray toma clase en el segundo piso jeje a lado del salón de kai.

-que? "genial ahora tendré que soportarlo incluso en el descanso porque seguro irá a buscarme"- esos eran los pensamientos de kai, quien por estar centrado en sus pensamientos no escucho cuando Yuriy le pidió llevara ray a su salón.

-…kai…-susurró el pequeño a la vez que jalaba la manga de su saco para así llamar su atención.

-que quieres?- le preguntó toscamente.

-me… puedes… llevar a mi salón- kai le vio y suspiro sonoramente- que mas da, después de todo voy hacia allá.- ambos se dirigieron hacia sus salones, el camino fue silencioso, el cual se vio roto hasta que llegaron al segundo piso-ese es tu salón, el mío es el de a lado- le informó kai.

-gra…gracias- el pequeño le sonrió causando un casi sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego entrar a su salón, las clases comenzarían dentro de poco.

-que pasa Hiwatari? Me contaron que tienes hermanito nuevo- decía una voz burlona a sus espaldas.

-Ah si? Y quién te lo dijo? Tu novio Yuriy?- al darse vuelta vio frente a él a su compañero de clase Bryan Kusneztov.

-vamos no te alteres hiwatari, sabes que entre tu hermanito y yo no hay nada mas que amistad jejeje

-pues pasas demasiado tiempo con él para mi gusto ¬¬ -si, esa era un clásica charla entre ambos rusos, kai reprochándole la amistad con su hermano y bryan tratando de defenderle, además de molestarlo.

-vale, vale ya no te molestes, sabes que a yura no le gusta que peleemos.

-no le llames yura con tanta familiaridad- en definitiva Bryan no era precisamente "santo de devoción" de kai.

-hola bry! Nos vemos en el receso, si? – ese era el pequeño yuriy el cual iba subiendo las escaleras.

-claro, nos vemos- le contestaba el pelilavanda a la vez que le saludaba con la mano

-Hasta entonces, tengo clase- yuriy ya iba hacia arriba cuando de pronto se regresa corriendo y grita- es cierto también te veo a ti kai!- luego volvió a correr escaleras arriba.

-si, claro olvídate de mi- decía entre dientes kai.

-jajajaja no te molestes hiwatari, anda entremos al salón.

Las clases fueron como siempre el primer día de clases, todos presentándose, haciendo dinámicas para conocerse mas, en resumen perdiendo clases. Pero aun así para los alumnos es frustrante estar encerrados en el salón así que como bendición caída del cielo, llego el receso.

Como siempre Bryan fue el primero en salir del salón, para cuando kai salió vio como el chico de cabello lavanda ya iba escaleras arriba.

-ese idiota…- fue todo lo que dijo antes de escuchar un gritillo ahogado.

-broo…brooklyn… me asustaste- escucho al pequeño pelinegro. Cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que en efecto el niño estaba acompañado por brooklyn.

-no tienes porque asustarte- la sonrisa que le regalaba transmitía cierta serenidad pero aun así se veía como si ocultará algo- vamos quiero que conozcas a mis amigos- lo tomó de la mano y pasaron a lado de kai sin prestarle atención. Kai bajo e hizo lo que siempre, fue a la parte trasera del edificio donde había un árbol, al cual siempre se subía. Estuvo ahí aproximadamente 10 minutos, cuando escucho unas voces.

-pero esta muy pequeño, crees que nos sirva?

-claro que si, precisamente por ser pequeño nos servirá, podrá entrar y salir sin que se den cuenta- la segunda voz se le hacia conocida, y como no? Era brooklyn, ahora que se asomaba por entre las ramas para ver vio a brooklyn y junto a él llevaba a Ray, además de que estaban junto a unos chicos de sexto año.

-tienes razón, si nos servirá, si lo logra te daremos el 15 por cierto de lo que ganemos, te parece?

-mm… si, esta bien.

-"me pregunto de que estarán hablando, de seguro nada bueno… esto no me agrada"- eran los pensamientos de kai en ese momento.

-de acuerdo, mira pequeño este es el plan, primero que nada fingirás que te caíste y te llevarán a la dirección para curarte, en cuanto te dejen solo irás a la oficina del director y deberás buscar los exámenes de sexto y cuarto año, los doblas y los escondes y simplemente nos los traes, fácil, no?- el chico realmente esta seguro de que lo que decía funcionaría, pero… las cosas saldrían como el deseaba?

-pero… yo…- el que en realidad no estaba muy convencido era Ray, no creía que fuera correcto el hacerlo.

-no te preocupes Ray, solo entrarás y saldrás, es fácil- trataba de animarle brooklyn, después de todo el no correría ningún peligro.

-yo…- en ese momento kai bajo de un salto del árbol en el que un momento antes estaba.

-tal parece que el trato que están tratando de hacer no es muy justo, o si? Es decir… Ray se arriesga y ustedes disfrutan? No me parece justo en realidad, pero… cuestión de perspectivas, verdad?- kai simplemente se paro a un lado de Ray y paso su brazo por sobre el hombre de este- vamos ray- fue todo lo que dijo y se dio media vuelta llevando al pelinegro consigo.

-tonto! Estas arruinando nuestros planes!- los 3 chicos que estaban junto a brooklyn se lanzaron para golpear a kai… o mejor dicho intentar golpear a kai, ya que de un instante a otro, los chicos estaban en el suelo.

-y que? Acaso tu no vas a ayudar a tus amigos?- esta vez a quien se dirigía era a brooklyn.

-crees que estoy loco? Has estudiado distintas artes marciales desde los 3 años, no soy idiota- simplemente dio media vuelta y se alejo de ambos.

-brooklyn! No quiero que vuelvas a molestar a Ray!- fue lo último que escucho el pelirrojo antes de dar vuelta para dirigirse a su aula, el receso terminaría en 5 minutos.

-Kai… tu…- sin darse cuenta el bicolor estaba tomando la mano de su hermano, Ray solo le veía mientras que kai seguía viendo al vacío, pero la voz de ray lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-mande?

-gracias…- fue todo lo que dijo y luego le sonrió, kai sintió como sus mejillas se acaloraban y supuso que estaría sonrojándose cosa que no le gusto, así que simplemente giro el rostro y empezó a caminar para irse pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano de ray entre la suya.

-no fue nada, anda vamos al salón ya es hora- dijo el mayor mientras que se escuchaba como sonaba el timbre indicando el final del receso, lo que no sabía era que alguien les miraba desde una ventana del tercer piso. Kai no soltó la mano del pequeño hasta que llegaron al salón, entonces fue cuando ray le volvió a sonreír para luego entrar a clase -"tal vez… después de todo… no sea tan malo tener otro hermano"- fue el último pensamiento de kai antes de ver la puerta del salón de su hermano cerrarse.

CONTINUARA….

AF: bien, he aquí el segundo capitulo trate de hacerlo un poco mas largo que el anterior, pero aun así a mi parecer es muy corto n.n espero y sea de su agrado, como pueden ver kai ya acepto a ray X3 jejeje por favor manden reviews que de eso vive una pobre escritora como yo… bueno también como XD pero aquí lo importante son los reviews jejeje ahora si a contestar los reviews

**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel: **me allegro que te gustara y como ves aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero y también te guste

**NeKot: **nuevamente yo super feliz porque mi escritora favorita me escribió un review X3 que bueno que te gusto, a decir verdad lo de incesto quien sabe porque de repente me vino a la mente, yo estaba divagando pensando en la inmortalidad de la abuela de ranma (ya ven que esa cada vez que aparece se aumenta 100 años y sigue viva como le hace? Quien sabe ¬¬) cuando de pronto me vino a mi maquiavélica mente. "uy kai y ray hermanos y enamorados" de acuerdo también contribuyo mucho angel sanctuary pero ni al caso XD así que se me ocurrió y he aquí el resultado y como vez si, solo fue temporal la antipatía, pensaba que se le quitara en el capitulo 3 pero luego me dije no pobre ray y aquí esta n.n espero y te guste xaito

**Emy Hiwatari:** ahhhh gracias emy tan buena conmigo ToT que bueno q te gusto y solo porque me presionaste la vez pasada he aquí el segundo capitulo jejeje ya ves no tarde tanto o si? O.o bueno espero que no jajaja pero aquí esta n.n y además como puedes ver a partir de ahora te dedico este fic ! al igual que a NeKot

**Maia Hayashibara:** bien pues contestando a tu pregunta, si, van a crecer pero mas adelante XD tengo pensado hacerlo algo larguito este fic, así que aparecerán con sus 16 o 17 años a su debido tiempo jejejeje y verdad que si están lindos cuando peques? Yo nada mas de imaginármelos me salen corazoncitos en los ojos y pienso "que lindos" jejeje en fin he aquí ya el segundo cap.

**Laura:** bien laura ya actualice mi deber esta cumplido n.n

**Claudel Kurayami**: en serio también tienes un fic de incesto! Waaaaaa! Ahora mismo me doy una vuelta por allá! Nada mas termino de contestar estos reviews y lo leo jejejeje me alegro que te guste y te entiendo, yo tb tengo una hermana y siempre le ando preguntando que edad tiene porque se me olvida xD de hecho por eso hago que kai le pregunte a takao y max porque es lo que yo hago jajajaja y me alegra que te gustara el plan de yuriy y kai a mi me encanto eso tb xD al principio no sabia como llamarle al plan pero al final asi se quedo me alegro q te gustara.

**The life is a dream:** jajaja como ves SI, 5 minutos con el neko y lo acepto, aunque ya conocemos a kai todas o no? Claro que no lo va a aceptar a la primera, bueno no públicamente, por el momento ya lo acepto como hermano pero… lo hará ante todos? Jejeje por lo menos yo que soy la autora si lo se P jeje en fin espero y te guste

Bien ya saben mientras mas review dejen mas rápido actualizo xD bueno dependiendo de eso y de las horas que pueda estar en la computadora xD en fin

Au revoir

P.d. se cuidan bien y se portan mal hacen travesuras por mi n.n


	3. un beso?

AF: bien heme aquí nuevamente, como podrán ver ya tengo el capitulo 3! Jejeje aprovechando que estos niños no están (escena en otro lado: todos los chicos están amarrados en una habitación mientras que Ray se encuentra fuera de la habitación cuidando que ninguno vaya a salir) jejejeje en fin a continuación el capitulo tree! Hay si, yo muy gringa XD

**Dedicado a: Emy Hiwatari** y a mi escritora favorita **NeKot **n.n

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cambios de escena

"pensamientos"

-lo que dicen-

**SOLAMENTE HERMANOS**

**CAPITULO 3**

**Por: AlquimistaFlama**

Era tarde y kai se encontraba tranquilamente acostado debajo de un árbol de la casa, Yuriy y Brooklyn aun no llegaban a casa, ellos tenían deportes después de clases, por lo cual ellos seguían aun en la escuela, se sentía tan bien estar así… acostado, sintiendo el aire fresco y…

-KAAAAAAIIIIIIII-CHAAAAAAAAAAN!- ese grito se escuchaba por demás espeluznante, estaba siendo pronunciado con DEMASIADA dulzura, cosa que realmente asusto a kai, yuriy solo utilizaba ese tono cuando quería algo o le iba a reclamar algo.

-que… que pasa yuriy?- Dios! El pelirrojo estaba parado frente a él con ambas manos sobre su pecho y una hermosa mirada soñadora, en definitiva, la escena mas espeluznante que kai hubiera vivido.

-kai-chan sabes que eres mi hermanito favorito verdad?

-si jejeje "esto va por mal camino, ya no me esta gustando n.nU"

-y yo se que como yo soy tu hermano preferido, siempre me vas a contar todo, verdad?

-claro que si yuriy "ahora si no entiendo nada, que es lo que quiere? Comienzo a pensar que yuriy esta loco… de acuerdo eso ya lo pensaba desde antes pero…"-los pensamientos sobre la locura de yuriy se vieron interrumpidos por un pequeño detalle… el cambio de expresión de yuriy de una dulce y tierna a una de psicópata homicida.

-ENTONCES DIME! PORQUÉ DEMONIOS TE LLEVAS TAN BIEN CON RAY Y NO! REPITO NO! ME HABIAS DICHO! QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO!-decía… ejem… mejor dicho gritaba a todo pulmón el pelirrojo mientras mostraba una foto de kai y ray tomados de la mano- A MI NUNCA ME HAS TOMADO DE LA MANO!

-que?- el bicolor arrebato la fotografía de las manos de su hermano para luego verla fijamente, quien hubiera tomado esa foto tendría serios problemas.

-DIME! –la mirada del pelirrojo era seria y estaba completamente centrada en los ojos de kai.

-yo…

-DIME! PORQUE?

-este…

-DIME…- inmediatamente su expresión seria había cambiado a una sonriente y con estrellitas en los ojos- porque no me habías dicho que te llevabas tan bien con ray? Ahh! Los dos se ven taaan lindos juntos, necesitaré mas de estas fotos jejeje, pero ni creas que por eso te perdonare el no haberme dicho que ya se llevaban bien, eh?- el chico se iba alejando dando pequeños saltitos dirigiéndose hacia el interior de la casa.

-quién tomo esta maldita foto? – nuevamente dirigió su mirada hacia el papel entre sus manos, vio la imagen plasmada y lo tomo con las dos manos para romperla por la mitad-mejor la guardo- dijo para después ponerla en su bolsillo- es la primer foto que tengo… de él- esta vez era kai quien iba con paso lento hacía la mansión.

Kai se encontraba en su habitación, tenía el discman puesto a todo volumen, haciendo caso omiso a todo que sucediera a su alrededor, por lo cual no escucho cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, después de estar esperando un tiempo considerable y haber tocado mas de 5 veces ¬¬U quien se encontraba fuera de la habitación abrió un poco la puerta para asomarse a dar un vistazo, efectivamente kai se encontraba en la cama, se acerco lentamente y al estar a su lado se sentó en la orilla de la cama, al sentir como el colchón se hundía el bicolor volteo hacia un lado y lo que vio fue un pequeño nekojin con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

-que pasa?- el tono de voz de kai era seco, sin embargo no estaba molesto.

-es que… quería preguntarte si… me ayudas con la tarea?- el pelinegro miro los libros que tenia en los brazos y luego volvió la mirada hacia su hermano mayor, el cual simplemente le seguía mirando- si te molesta no hay problema…

-no, no me molesta… me extraña que te encarguen tarea desde el primer día, eso es todo- le dejo saber a la vez que tomaba los libros de brazos del menor- veamos… historia, ingles y matemáticas?- ray solo asintió mientras kai repetía los nombres de las materias- esta será una larga tarde- dijo para luego dar un sonoro suspiro

Kai tomó el libro de inglés y le dio una hojeada, todo era sencillo, era de primer nivel así que supuso que no habría problema.

-Bien, comenzaremos con inglés te parece? Luego iremos con matemáticas y al final lo mas aburrido- Ray simplemente asintió para demostrar su acuerdo –Bien.

- i a-m?- pronunciaba o mejor dicho trataba de pronunciar ray, ya que el ingles lo decía tal y como se leía (pobrecito XD)

-no i am, ai em, es fácil, anda pronúncialo- kai estaba algo desesperado, ya que ray tenía como 5 minutos pronunciando todo tal y como lo leía.

-I am?- dijo el pelinegro pronunciando finalmente bien las palabras.

-si! Ves, es fácil, solo debes acostumbrarte al acento, eso es todo, kai miraba a ray fijamente, mientras este de pronto comenzaba a reír, primero en voz baja y luego sonoramente.-oye! Basta se que soy malo enseñando pero no es para tanto- el bicolor ahora se encontraba mirando en otra dirección, no es que realmente estuviera molesto, pero si le había enfadado un poco que su hermano se riera de él.

-no me río de ti- le aclaro el ray al ver su reacción- es que… suena como… amor…- le dijo y le sonrío nuevamente.

-amor?- después de pensar un poco en las palabras del menor capto lo que quiso decir- tienes razón… parece amor- los ojos de kai por un momento adquirieron un extraño brillo, el cual se oculto detrás de sus parpados rápidamente, para luego también sonreír a su hermano menor. Por alguna extraña razón cuando estaba con ray podía dejar de ser el chico frío de siempre, podía sonreír libremente, claro que con yuriy también sentía esa libertad pero… con ray era… ¿diferente?

La tarde paso tranquilamente para los dos chicos, la tarea de ingles la terminaron rápidamente, la de matemáticas había sido un poco mas pesada pero nada fuera de lo normal, cuando kai apenas iba a tomar el libro de historia sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello, giro levemente el rostro y pudo ver la hermosa sonrisa de ray.

-muchas gracias por ayudarme- fue todo lo que escucho, no pudo decir nada, sintió una leve presión sobre sus labios, las doradas orbes del menor estaban ocultas detrás de sus parpados, el casto beso se fue deshaciendo a la vez que ray abría sus ojos, en la mirada de kai había confusión, lo había besado… su hermano.

-que… fue eso?- fue lo mas inteligente que logro formular en ese momento la "ágil" mente del bicolor.

-mamá besa a papá cuando esta feliz- fue la sencilla respuesta por parte del neko, las mejillas de kai estaban mas rojas que nunca.

-ray eso…- "no esta bien, somos hermanos" quiso decir pero el pequeño le dio un beso en la mejilla y salio de la habitación mientras le decía un audible gracias. Kai llevo su mano derecha a sus labios… su primer beso… nunca pensó que algo como eso lo alteraría demasiado, pero… no le importaba que fuera su primer beso, sino que quien se lo había dado fue ray- ray…- susurro "esto no esta bien!" era el pensamiento que durante unas horas atormentaba la mente de kai, aventó la almohada que tenía a su lado al suelo, se levanto para recogerla y en eso vio que estaba tirado el libro de historia que ray llevaba consigo, era cierto, no habían hecho la tarea de historia, soltó un audible suspiro, el libro estaba forrado de color naranja y al abrirlo vio que el libro era de 4 grado! Ray iba en tercero, vio en una esquina de la primera hoja y vio que estaba escrito el nombre de su pelirrojo hermano.

-ese idiota…- siseo kai en voz baja, aventó la almohada a la cama nuevamente y salio de su habitación en busca de su hermano, al cual encontró recostado tranquilamente en su habitación- dime que significa esto?- le gritaba a la vez que le aventaba el libro en el rostro.

-oye que te pasa?- el pelirrojo tomo el libro y comprendió de lo que le hablaba kai –ah, esto? Nada, simplemente que ray se ofreció "amablemente" a hacerme la tarea, y pues… quien soy yo para negarle el privilegio?- el chico estaba acostado, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dejo el libro a un lado después de darle un rápida hojeada – pero mira nada mas, primero me dice que hará la tarea y luego no la hace, que niño tan irresponsable.

-no te vuelvas a acercar a ray- dijo el mayor mientras veía fijamente a brooklyn.

-creo que será algo difícil ya que vivimos en la misma casa y somos hermanos, digo… ah no ser que quieras que me vaya de la casa- era cierto, kai había olvidado ese 'pequeño' detalle, no era como si brooklyn fuera un chico de la escuela que se pudiera alejar, era su hermano lo cual le dio mas coraje, en un solo movimiento lo tomo del cuello de la camisa –no vuelvas a usar a ray, así sea una tontería como la de que te haga la tarea.

-no juegues con fuego hiwatari… porque te puedes quemar- la sonrisa burlona de brooklyn apareció, cosa que desespero completamente al bicolor.

-tu también eres un hiwatari o lo olvidas?

-no de sangre, yo solo soy un niño que lleva el apellido hiwatari, porque tus padres desearon adoptarme, yo poseo otro nombre, y lo averiguare

-no me importa lo que hagas, solo deja a ray en paz.

-lo siento pero me temo que eso no será posible

-porque dices eso?

-nada en especial y anda "hiwatari" ve con tu mami y dile que estoy molestando a tu "hermanito" ya veremos que dice ella sobre cierto… ejem… beso?- la palabra le cayo a kai como un balde de agua helada, estaba fuera de si, como es que brooklyn sabía de algo que sucedió hace apenas unas horas?

-no tienes pruebas- fue todo lo que dijo kai, tenia miedo, mucho miedo de que brooklyn derruyera lo que había entre el y ray… pero ¿Qué es lo que había? Nada!

- es cierto, no tengo pruebas pero te daré un consejo, aprende a ponerle seguro a tu puerta, nunca sabes quien puede estar pasando por ahí- esto ultimo lo dijo en el oído del mayor.

-gracias por el consejo, lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo de manera sarcástica y a la vez con cierto tono de que le agradecía internamente el "consejo" kai salió de la habitación de su hermano y al entrar a la suya, esta vez se aseguro de poner el seguro, luego se dejo resbalar por la puerta – soy un tonto, es mi hermano- fue todo lo que dijo, para después acostarse en su cama y dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-kai… te quiero…- el pequeño tenía sus dedos sobre sus labios, aun recordaba la suavidad de los labios a quien llamaba hermano, giro en la cama y vio un oso de peluche, el que su madre le comprará el primer día que llego, después de que kai tirará el anterior, sintió un gran hueco en su interior, en un principio kai solo le causaba miedo, pero ahora después de esa mañana sintió otra cosa… se sentía seguro con kai- pero aun así, él tiró el único recuerdo de mi madre – eso le causo nuevamente dolor, cada palabra a pesar de haber sido pronunciada por el mismo fue como una puñalada en su pequeño corazón-no, no te quiero kai, pensar en ti me duele mucho- los soles del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas, nuevamente estaba recordando como el único recuerdo de su madre había sido robado pro aquel que llamaba "hermano"

CONTINUARA….

AF: si, ya se que esta muy cortito pero… ya quería actualizar, lo que pasa es que estaba en los trabajos finales y por eso no había podido entrar ToT de hecho ni siquiera he podido leer los fics actualizados! Pero en fin, espero que les guste este tercer capitulo y ahora que ya salí de la facultad tratare de actualizar mas rápido

A continuación contestare a los reviews XD

Maia Hayashibara: jejeje que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior, si te gusto que lo tomara de la mano ya me imagino ahora que lo beso XD jajaja ojala y también te haya gustado muchas gracias por leer.

HiO iVaNoV: bien como puedes ver ya actualice y espero que sea de tu agrado este fic, nos leemos luego n.n

Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel: que bien que te agradara, ahora podrás ver que broo en este capitulo es un pokitillo mas cruel, quiero q vaya siendo mas cruel conforme avanza el fic, pero ya lo decidiré sobre la marcha XD pero no se preocupen no le hará nada realmente malo a ray, por si las dudas XD

NeKoT: ahhh! Me alegra que me hayas dejado un review TuT y no te preocupes te entiendo, por ello no había actualizado yo, por culpa de la universidad XD si te entiendo ray es tan lindo X3 espero que este capitulo también te agrade y como puedes ver a partir de hoy todo el fic va dedicado a ti! n.n

Bien, creo q eso es todo… esperen no! Tambien para ti nekot, eh aquí mi mail para los que quieran unirme al msn n.n alquimistadelaflamahotm... Conocen el resto XD

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme y espero que me dejen mas reviews byee! Se cuidan bien y se portan mal! XD


	4. Cap 4

AF: por fin! Para aquellos incrédulos que pensaban que no actualizaría heme aquí nuevamente muajajaja -riendo como maniática y con un fondo de fuego detrás de ella- ejem… lo siento… a veces me salgo de control…- se ve en el fondo a Ray y Yuriy con unos extintores apagando el fuego -n.nU

Kai: ahora si te tardaste mucho, no crees? -.-U

AF: es que… es que… me cortaron el Internet! ToT

Bryan: existen los cyber cafés, sabias? ¬.¬U

AF: si, si lo sabía ¬.¬ pero… no tengo dinero para pagar uno T-T luego no me puedo comprar mis revistas y mangas yaoi xD jajajaja

Kai y Bryan: tonta ¬.¬U

AF: a callar los dos! Además este capitulo es especial n.n

Yuriy: y eso porque? o.oU

AF: por que… -mirada pervertida hacia kai y Ray, se acerca a yuriy- pero no digas nada n.n

Yuriy: si, pero ya dime!

AF: pues…- le susurra al oído.

Yuriy: QUE VA HABER LEMMON EN ESTE CAPITULO! O.O

AF: gracias señor discreción u.uU

Kai: que… dijiste…?

AF: jejeje n.nU- ve a kai con fuego en los ojos- como decía a continuación el fic! Este capitulo va como siempre dedicado a todas las hermosas lectoras que me leen! Y por supuesto a **Emy Hiwatari** y **NeKoT **como ya dijo yuriy habrá **lemmon** así que si no te gusta o no soportas el género **NO **leas, además hay que considerar que no solo es **lemmon** sino que **SHOTA** tambien xD conste que luego no acepto cuentas de psicólogos xD –ve a kai enojado- uy ya me voy antes de que cierto ruso me mate xD –sale corriendo

Kai: ven aquí!

AF: -regresa a escena- disfruten el fic! –sale corriendo otra vez

-dialogo-"pensamientos"-.-.-.-Cambio de Escena-.-.-.-.-

**canción **

Disclaimer: Beyblade no me pertenece ToT asi que me debo conformar con estos fics que puedo escribir xD jajaja

**SOLAMENTE HERMANOS**

**CAP. IV**

**Por: AlquimistaFlama**

-KAAAIIII!- un chico de aproximadamente 13 años se acerca corriendo al bicolor, quien se encontraba sentado en una banca del parque cercano a la escuela –lamento la tardanza- dice mientras pone una mano en su pecho y respira agitadamente- lo que pasa es que me entretuve platicando con Lee- cuando finalmente recupera el aliento, le muestra a su hermano mayor una de esas hermosas sonrisas con la que se alcanzan a ver sus colmillitos.

-no te preocupes ray- el chico ni siquiera había volteado a verlo, simplemente seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte a través de los árboles donde podía ver el atardecer que frente a él se llevaba acabo.

-kai… ¿estas molesto?- el pelinegro tomo asiento a lado de su hermano, pero aun así este seguía demasiado concentrado en ver el paisaje

-no…- la respuesta no fue fría como las que kai solía dar, pero aun así fue demasiado corta.

-algo te molesta? Dímelo kai- pero el mayor simplemente siguió callado y viendo el sol esfumarse entre los edificios.

-"perdóname Ray, pero si volteo a verte perderé el control"- eran los pensamientos de kai, pero de pronto sintió como la mano de Ray, buscaba contacto con la suya, lo cual no le impidió, al contrario entrelazo sus dedos con los de su hermano a la vez que daba un ligero apretón para demostrarle que no le molestaba – "¿Por qué tenías que ser mi hermano Ray? ¿Por qué no solo mi amigo? ¿Por qué tuve que amarte?"- kai se atormentaba con sus pensamientos una y otra vez, pero Ray sin saberlo le tranquilizo al colocar su cabeza en el hombro del mayor.

-"Eres solo mi hermano, sin embargo el tiempo que pasamos juntos para mi es el mas…" hermoso…- sin quererlo una palabra había escapado de los pensamientos del nekojin, si bien kai no la ignoro no supo que significado darle así que le dio el mas lógico.

-si, el atardecer es hermoso…- fueron las palabras de Kai, Ray al darse cuenta de que esa palabra había escapado se sonrojo a sobre manera y agradeció mentalmente el hecho de que kai estuviera absorto en el paisaje. El atardecer había terminado hacia unos minutos y en el cielo se podían apreciar ya unas estrellas.

-ya es hora de ir a casa- dijo Ray rompiendo el armonioso silencio que se había formado entre ellos, estuvo apunto de ponerse de pie sin embargo kai no se movió ni un centímetro y ambos seguían tomados de la mano.

-papá y mamá no están en casa, no es necesario llegar temprano- el menor solo miraba fijamente a kai, y él a la vez tenía su mirada fija en los soles de Ray- solo un poco más- el pelinegro no dijo nada pero volvió a acomodarse a su lado.-"mi hermano… no me importa… aun así te amo…"

-"por qué no puedo decirlo? Siempre que intento hacerlo siento un hueco en el estomago, pero…y … si…" kai…- las mejillas del ojidorado estaban teñidas de un hermoso color rojo, kai volteo a verle, nuevamente veía solo sus ojos.-"me encantan tus ojos"

-si?- trato de animar al chico frente a él a que siguiera, pero el menor solo rompió el contacto visual y decidió mirar hacia otro lado.

-no, nada…- no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, probablemente fueron solo unos segundos u horas, pero ese momento para ambos fue uno de los mejores de su vida.

-vamos a casa…- de pronto kai rompió el silencio, se puso de pie rápidamente y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a Ray comenzó a correr, prácticamente venía arrastrando al nekojin, quien trataba de seguirle el paso a su hermano- "ya me decidí Ray, hoy te diré la verdad"

-espera… kai… mas lento! Por favor – sin embargo las súplicas de Ray no eran escuchadas, Kai solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón los cuales eran cada vez mas rápidos, y sus pensamientos los cuales solo decían una cosa "hazlo! Díselo!" Así siguieron con su carrera, inclusive cuando estuvieron dentro de la casa, las escaleras no impidieron al mayor seguir corriendo, Ray se alegraba en esos momento de tener buena condición física de lo contrario no habría podido seguir el paso de su hermano mayor, finalmente se detuvieron frente a la habitación de Kai, la respiración de ambos era agitada, trataban de recuperar el aliento perdido, finalmente kai abrió la puerta del cuarto, ambos entraron lentamente y kai volvió a cerrar la puerta -ya son mas de las 12 –Ray estaba viendo el reloj de la pared, mientras que Kai se encontraba frente al escritorio, tomó entre sus manos una esfera de cristal, dentro de ella se podía ver la figura de una pareja bailando, le dio cuerda a la esfera y una delicada melodía comenzó a tocar, sacó la misma llave con la que instantes antes hubiera dado cuerda a la esfera y después se arrodilló para buscar algo debajo de su cama, Ray simplemente seguía con la vista cada movimiento de kai.

-Ven Ray…- fue lo único que dijo, el pelinegro se acerco y se sentó a lado de kai, kai introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la pequeña caja que había sacado de debajo de la cama, a oídos del mayor llegó el sonido de un ligero clic, la melodía seguía sonando inundando la habitación con su suave tonada- antes que nada… promete que no te enfadarás…- Ray tomó la mano con la que kai sostenía la tapa de la caja y la abrió junto con él lentamente, dentro de la caja estaba el osito que años antes cuando Ray llegó, kai había tirado.

-pe…pero…- la voz de Ray era entrecortada, apenas un susurro luchando por salir de su garganta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-no pertenecemos aquí verdad?-le hablaba a su osito, y nuevamente comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente- el niño de cabello azul no me quiere, hice algo mal, kai?-con su manita limpió las pocas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y vio a su osito.

-si, hiciste algo malo, apareciste en mi casa- decía kai mientras bajaba del mismo árbol en el cual ray estaba sentado.

-yo… lo siento.

-no te disculpes simplemente desaparece de aquí!

-yo… kai… que hago?- susurraba a la vez que se sentaba en el suelo frente al bicolor.

-ya te dije, vete!

-kai y yo no queremos perder otra mami-al escuchar las palabras algo dentro de kai se contrajo, era cierto, si habían adoptado a ray era porque sus padres habían muerto o lo habían abandonado, era un estupido.

-espera como se llama tu oso?- según había escuchado había llamado a su oso kai… no debía ser una equivocación seria demasiada …. Coincidencia? "En este mundo no existen las coincidencias… solo lo inevitable" había escuchado una vez a yuriy decir eso, después de ver una serie de anime, había adoptado esa frase como la ley de la vida, a veces llegaba incluso a hartarlo, bueno ya se estaba desviando del tema y el pelinegro aun no le contestaba.-y bien?

-se…se… se llama kai… kai es lo que mas quiero-el pequeño abrazó al pequeño osito mientras pensaba "es el único recuerdo de mi mamá"

-que tontería, tienes 8 años o no?- ray asintió –entonces ya no debes jugar con osos de peluche, que tonto eres –antes de que el pequeño pudiera reaccionar kai arrebató el oso de sus manos y lo vio fijamente, era un oso viejo como si Ray lo tuviera desde siempre- no necesitas este oso viejo-dijo despectivamente y lo lanzo fuera de la casa por sobre la barda.

-noooooooooooooooo!-grito el pequeño, quien se había puesto de pie al ver las intenciones de kai, pero era demasiado tarde, el oso ya había caído del otro la barda, cayó de rodillas al suelo, y comenzó a llorar, como nunca en su vida, toda su tristeza se podía sentir a través de su llanto- ese… ese… era… el único… recuerdo de… mi mamá- dijo entre todo su llanto.

-…-kai sintió como un nudo se formaba en su garganta y se negaba a irse, quiso decir 'lo siento' pero lo que había hecho ya no tenía arreglo, el niño frente a él lloraba desconsoladamente, como si hubiera perdido a sus padres… por segunda vez, y todo por su culpa, de pronto sintió coraje consigo mismo, pero él jamás admitiría haber hecho algo mal, así que todo ese coraje lo dirigió a la única persona presente- deja de llorar! Lo hecho, hecho esta! Tendrás un oso nuevo, solo debes pedírselo a papá- pero obviamente el llanto no cesó, así que lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo puso de pie, Ray era mas bajo que él lógicamente, apenas si le llegaba al hombro a Kai, lo cual intimido a un mas al ojiambarino.-mira niño olvida ese oso, ya no importa, si alguien pregunta por ese oso dirás que lo perdiste, entendido?- el llanto de ray ceso por fin, ya no había lágrimas ni gritos solamente su respiración entrecortada, nuevamente asintió, en cuanto kai lo soltó de los hombros, ray dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa como un zombi.-soy un idiota-se dijo kai para luego volver a subir al árbol.

Kai veía a Ray alejarse lentamente, sin más cruzó de una rama a otra hasta estar fuera de la casa, una vez ahí saltó del árbol rasgando ligeramente la camisa, raspándose la espalda, solo se llevo la mano a la herida y la tocó levemente –no importa- se dijo a si mismo para luego recoger el oso que estaba a mitad de la calle, por suerte por esa calle no transitaban muchos autos, así que después de tomar el oso, se colocó de nuevo bajo las ramas del árbol y saltó, pero aun así no alcanzó la rama, estaba muy alta, para entrar por la puerta debería rodear todo ese lado – kuso…- solo le quedaba escalar la mitad de la barda para alcanzar la rama, con una mano seguía sosteniendo el osito, mientras q con la otra intentaba asirse a una de las piedras que sobresalían de la barda (N/A: imaginen q la barda es de esas con vista de piedras xD) –un poco mas…- se murmuró a si mismo mientras estiraba la mano en la q tenía el oso para poder alcanzar la rama- ya…casi….- por fin rozaba la rama pero aun así estaba demasiado alta, así q para alcanzarla completamente dio un pequeño salto pero resbaló, el oso estaba atorado en la rama del árbol y kai yacía en el suelo con una rodilla raspada y el pantalón roto –maldición…- volvió a ponerse de pie y esta vez subió asiéndose de las piedras salientes con ambas manos, pero aun así su rodilla ardía, nuevamente dio el último salto pero esta vez quedo colgando del árbol mientras se tomaba con las dos manos, finalmente después de varios intentos estaba sobre la rama, tomo el oso y se dedicó a bajar del árbol por el lado contrario de la barda. Una vez en el piso miró hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie así que escondiendo el oso entre su camisa fue corriendo hacia su casa, entro en su habitación y se cambió de ropa, de pronto se escuchaba demasiado escándalo en el pasillo así que una vez vestido kai salió a ver y justo en ese momento preguntaban por él.

-y kai?

-aquí estoy-decía de mal humor mientras salía de su habitación.

-bueno chicos, vamos a la juguetería-todos partieron hacia el lugar mencionado, kai iba algo enojado y ray simplemente se abrazaba a su mamá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN FLASH BACK -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ray seguía viendo el oso que se encontraba en la caja, estaba exactamente igual que como lo recordaba aunque se veía un poco más cuidado como si alguien hubiera cosido las partes dañadas, tomó el oso entre sus manos y lo abrazó – te extrañe tanto kai… te quiero…- el pequeño derramaba lágrimas sobre su oso mientras kai solo veía la escena, el mayor giró su rostro y la melodía que hace unos instantes inundaba el ambiente terminó, se puso de pie tomó la esfera entre sus manos y se volvió a sentar con ella, luego de darle cuerda la dejo sobre el piso, nuevamente esa dulce melodía rodeaba el ambiente –"pero… aún…falta algo"- sin que kai se diera cuenta Ray comenzó a jalar la costura de la altura del estomago del oso, introdujo dos de sus dedos, los cuales entraron en contacto con algo distinto al relleno, esta vez Ray dejó escapar un sollozo y su llanto aumentó, el bicolor lo único que hizo fue voltear a verlo, para luego volver a desviar la mirada, no soportaba verle llorar.

-yo… ray… créeme que esa vez que… yo tiré a tu oso, pues…- si bien Ray le escuchaba estaba concentrado en otra cosa, sacó un pedazo de papel que estaba doblado en 4 partes, su corazón se aceleró, dejo el oso a un lado y desdobló lentamente el papel para ver en el mismo plasmada la fotografía de una hermosa mujer con unos ojos iguales a los de Ray, cabello largo y negro, mientras que sonreía y cargaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño bulto, el cual era Ray dormido

- ma…má- al escucharle Kai volteo a verle y vio la fotografía entre sus manos, estaba algo maltratada por los años pero aun así se veía muy bien, pero otra cosa que se alcanzaba a ver era que estaba cortada por la mitad, el ojirojo no prestó atención a eso sino al hecho de que no sabía de donde había salido la fotografía, pero al ver el oso a un lado de Ray lo entendió, pero ¿como podía ser posible? El mismo había cosido el oso, y no había encontrado nada!

-Ray…- la voz apagada de kai hizo que el neko volteará a verle, sus ojos seguían llenos de lágrimas pero sus labios plasmaban una sonrisa.

-kai… gracias… por regresarme mi tesoro- en ese momento kai entendió el porque de la desesperación del menor el día que había lanzado su oso lejos de él, pero también se alegró de haber ido por el mismo.

-no fue nada- sin darse cuenta kai se había estado acercando a Ray y fue hasta que este último volteó a verle que ambos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía.

-ka…kai…- las mejillas del neko nuevamente estaban encendidas en un hermoso color rojo.

-no llores-fueron las palabras de kai mientras limpiaba las mejillas de su hermano, para luego besarle tímidamente, Ray sentía que estaba viviendo un sueño, el que le regresarán a su oso, la fotografía de su madre y ahora kai besándole, cerró los ojos y sintió el suave contacto de los labios de kai con los suyos – te amo…- le dijo cuando el beso hubo terminado, los ojos de Ray se abrieron a más no poder, la fotografía cayó de sus manos, terminando a lado de la esfera de cristal que aún seguía tocando su melodía, había enmudecido por un instante, pero luego tomó a su oso y la caja en la cual había permanecido, recogió la foto de su madre y la guardo junto con el oso para finalmente cerrar la caja y colocarla en el piso a lado de la esfera, quitó de manos de kai la llave y la colocó en la ranura de la esfera dándole cuerda hasta que no se pudo mas y la dejó en el lugar de antes, Kai sentía un gran nudo de su garganta, creía en cualquier momento Ray saldría de la habitación dejándole solo… pero contrario a lo que pensó Ray se sentó nuevamente a su lado y junto con el dulce ir y venir de la melodía simplemente tomó el rostro de su hermano en sus manos y le besó rápidamente en los labios.

- yo también te amo…-esta ves el asombrado fue kai pero no fue mucho ya que tomó las manos del menor entre las suyas y le volvió a besar, esta vez pidiendo con su lengua permiso de entrar en la boca del otro, para cuando se hubieron separado del beso, kai se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado sobre Ray y su mano se encontraba en la nuca del mismo, mientras que las manos de Ray descansaban a los costados de su cabeza-kai…- susurró Ray con un poco de temor impreso en su voz, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos y mejillas sonrosadas eran la mas bella vista que le hubiera podido ofrecer a kai.

-eres… hermoso- el suave aliento de kai en su oído le hizo estremecer, pero no fue nada comparado con el beso que recibió en su cuello, sentía la suave succión de su piel mientras la inquieta mano de su hermano se colaba debajo de su camisa para así acariciar la suave piel de su torso, como respuesta a los jugueteos del mayor, Ray no hacia otra cosa más que suspirar y ahogar gemidos.

-kai…- el nombre de su hermano escapó entre los suspiros e inmediatamente el mismo acudió a su llamado besándole nuevamente en los labios.

-dime, que pasa neko?

-esto… esta bien?- Ray miraba fijamente los ojos de kai, en los ojos dorados se podían ver unas cuantas lágrimas contenidas, hasta que finalmente una escapó, siendo detenida en su camino por los labios de kai.

-yo te amo… tu me amas?- como respuesta el nekojin asintió con la cabeza- entonces por qué habría de estar mal?- Ray dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios al escuchar la respuesta, de cierta manera le dio fuerzas, tomó el rostro de su hermano y le besó nuevamente- mi hermoso neko…-Esta vez fue ray quién buscó besar a su hermano, su mente le decía que eso estaba mal pero su corazón gritaba que estaba bien, que eso era el amor, así que simplemente se dejó llevar, los besos de kai en su cuello eran como el mismo fuego, con cada beso sentía como su piel ardía más, sin darse cuenta kai le había quitado la camisa y ahora se encontraba succionando uno de sus pezones mientras que con la mano daba unos suaves pellizcos al otro.

-ahh… ka…ah… kai…- la boca de kai abandonó su pezón cuando este estuvo erecto ahora se encontraba jugando con el ombligo del neko mientras desabrochaba con algo de torpeza el pantalón de Ray-kai… yo…-finalmente cuando logró su objetivo introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón causando que Ray soltará un sonoro gemido.

-no hagas tanto ruido… nos pueden descubrir- la voz de Kai ya se había vuelto un poco más ronca, ese tono de voz y su aliento en el oído además de la mano de kai en su pantalón era demasiado para Ray y Kai lo supo cuando sintió como un poco de liquido se derramaba entre sus dedos, sacó la mano y cuando la atención de Ray estuvo en sus dedos los introdujo en su boca y degustó la mezcla-que poco aguante…- le dijo con una media sonrisa para después besarle los labios.

-yo… esto…molesta…-dijo haciendo referencia a su ropa, cerró sus ojos y espero la reacción de su nii san.

-ahora lo arreglo- dicho esto kai le quito completamente el pantalón y la ropa interior, por fin le veía completamente desnudo y la visión era por demás buena- eres hermoso…-le dejo saber nuevamente.

-tramposo…- susurró Ray quedo pero aun así Kai le escuchó.

-tramposo? Por qué?

-yo no traigo nada… tu si…- la sonrisa del ojirojo esta vez se dejó entrever de manera pervertida.

-eres un pervertus hermanito- nuevamente asalto su cuello pero esta vez Ray no se quedó quieto y comenzó a sacarle la camisa una vez que esta estuvo fuera cambiaron de papeles y esta vez fue Ray quien estaba sobre kai atacándolo con besos y caricias.

-ray…-esta vez quién se deshacía en suspiros era el mayor.

-no deberías hacer tanto ruido… no podrían descubrir…-le dijo de manera burlona, eso fue música para los oídos de kai, lentamente acerco su mano hasta el cabello de Ray y retiró la liga haciendo que quedará desparramado sobre ambos cuerpos, tomó un mechón de cabello y lo besó, de un instante a otro kai no vestía nada, kai abrazaba a Ray mientras este solo tenía sus manos y cabeza recargadas en el pecho del mayor-ahora…vamos a…- había temor en la voz de Ray, ni siquiera había terminado la frase pero kai sabía lo que iba a decir así que simplemente le besó el cabello.

-si no deseas no tenemos por que hacerlo

-yo… si quiero

-piénsalo bien ray…-kai miraba fijamente las orbes doradas –si no estas preparado no hay por que hacerlo-cuando ray vio los ojos de kai directamente supo que lo que decía era en serio, lo que le dio más confianza, así que casi imperceptiblemente disfrazando su movimiento de una caricia inocente sobre el costado de su hermano dejó ir su mano hasta atrapar el miembro de kai con la misma, haciendo que el mismo soltará un pequeño grito.

-yo… deseo hacerlo- nuevamente le besó y esta vez los movimientos sobre el miembro de kai fueron mas rápidos.

-entonces… hagámoslo…- kai tomó la mano de Ray y la retiró de su miembro, quería darle placer a su niño antes de recibirlo así que sentó a Ray en la cama recargándolo en la cabecera, el menor no sabía que haría pero cuando le vio hincarse frente a él y acercar su boca a su miembro no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que cerrar los ojos.

-kaaai…-esta vez el grito fue audible, aunque no lo suficiente como para despertar a alguien más, el sentir la succión de su miembro era demasiado además de cómo jugaba la lengua de kai con su miembro, dentro de poco tiempo kai nuevamente degustaba el líquido que hace minutos hubiera probado, pero quería probar más, sabía que Ray aún guardaba más de ese elixir para él, así que con una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar los testículos de Ray-ka…kai… espera… yo… no…- las manos de Ray se aferraban a las sábanas fuertemente pero aun así sus súplica no eran escuchadas-yo…kai…voy a terminar…- soltó el agarre de las sábanas he intentó retirar a kai de su miembro pero una última succión y ligera mordida de parte del bicolor hizo que Ray terminará en su boca.-kaaii!- al momento del espasmo Ray sintió un gran escalofrío recorrerle así que arqueo la espalda y se dejó caer contra la cabecera respirando agitadamente. Mientras kai trataba de no desperdiciar ni una gota del néctar pero era demasiado por lo que las sábanas terminaron machadas del mismo al igual que unas gotas que salpicaron sus mejillas, pero recogió estas últimas con su lengua.

-ray… estas bien?- el pequeño seguía respirando agitadamente era su primer orgasmo y era demasiado para él.

-yo… estoy… bien, solo… un poco cansado…-nuevamente los brazos de kai envolvían el cuerpo del menor ayudándole a recostarse a su lado.

-te amo…-esta vez besó los cabellos de la frente de Ray, quien ya casi se encontraba dormido.

-yo… también…-esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para luego quedarse dormido en brazos de su "hermano" kai acomodo a ray para poder sacar las sábanas que estaban debajo de ambos, para taparse.

-oyasumi koneko- (buenas noches gatito) le susurró al oído para luego quedarse dormido a lado del gatito. Apenas si había dormido unas dos horas cuando kai sintió que alguien acariciaba suavemente su abdomen para luego bajar hasta su entrepierna, al abrir los ojos vio a Ray sonriéndole "inocentemente"

-que… tramas?- los gemidos por parte de kai no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Ray seguía con su labor de masturbar a su querido nii san-con que… quieres … mas…- kai como siempre quiso mantener el control así que después de besar apasionadamente a Ray lo volteó quedando este completamente tendido boca abajo, kai levanto el trasero de ray y comenzó a lamer, para Ray todo esto se sentía muy bien hasta que sintió como kai introducía su lengua por su angosta entrada.

-ka…kai…- esta vez el gemido fue de dolor, así que kai dejó de hacerlo para luego recostarse sobre él y susurrarle al oído.

-si no hago esto antes… lo que sigue te dolerá mucho…-Ray sabía a que se refería a kai, sabía que eso pasaría pero nunca imaginó que sería esa misma noche. Lo siguiente que supo fue que kai le había pedido que lamiera sus dedos y una vez que lo hizo introdujo uno lentamente en su entrada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

el pequeño Ray despertó al sentir como los rayos del sol se filtraban por una de las ventanas para ir a dar directamente a sus ojos, intentó sentarse pero no pudo ya que sintió un gran dolor recorrerle por la espalda, miró hacia ambos lados y no vio a kai por ningún lado, lo que le dolió aun más que el dolor que sentía entre sus piernas.

-me uso…- susurró mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, tomó las sábanas y se tapó completamente, se sentía sucio, el simple hecho de recordar la noche anterior le dolía, aun sentía las manos de kai sobre su cuerpo además de los repetidos "te amo" que le susurró al oído mientras lo hacía suyo.

-Ray…- la voz de kai le sacó de sus pensamientos, pero aun así no quería verle, pero este insistió- Ray… mi niño… que te pasa?- sintió el colchón hundirse a lado de él, se descubrió un poco para ver a kai y vio que su cabello estaba mojado y una bata de baño cubría su cuerpo.

-eres un idiota…- dijo y siguió llorando, no le había usado, se había ido a bañar.

-Ray… que te pasa?-kai abrazaba al pelinegro mientras este solo seguía llorando.

-eres un tonto… pensé que… me habías usado…

-como crees?- kai no pudo evitarlo y soltó una pequeña risa-yo jamás te usaría… te amo- le besó la frente y luego intentó sentarlo-anda ve a bañarte…

-DUELE!-le grito a kai a lo que el bicolor solo lo soltó.

-perdón.

-no, discúlpame… es que… duele mucho-nuevamente ray estaba llorando.

-es mi culpa… no debimos…

-no digas eso, anoche fue maravilloso, espero que pronto se repita-la sonrisa de Ray tranquilizo al bicolor.

-cuando te recuperes pensaremos en ello…pero necesitas bañarte

-si, ayúdame, por favor-kai sonrió en respuesta y le ayudó a sentarse, para después llevarle al baño a que se duchará.

CONTINUARA…

AF: por fin! TuT he aquí el cuarto capítulo, espero que les haya gustado… dejen reviews! Ah por cierto! Con respecto a lo de mi correo se me olvidaba que fanfiction no acepta los guiones bajos xD así que mi mail es así : **alquimista**(guión bajo)**de**(g b)**la**(g ahora si! Ese es mi mail XD jajaja

**Ayacrawford-Rei Diethel**- Bien pues me alegro que el capitulo anterior te haya guaseado y pues por fin he aquí la cuarta parte espero y también sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer n.n

**Yumi Hiwatari**- jejeje pues sobre el trauma de Brooklyn y porque molesta tanto a Ray… lo aclararé más tarde xP jajaja aunque tienes razón creo que yo también tendría un trauma o.o espero y sigas leyendo mi fic

**Angie Hiwatari**- como numero uno por que todas se ponen el apellido de MI kai en el nick? xD jaja bueno no importa pero dos reviews seguidos me pone celosa jajaja bueno, si bien que sabía lo que hacía hasta crees que no jajaja pero a poco no se vio lindo que dijera eso? xD y que bueno que te guste el fic n.n

**Claudel k**.- jajajajaja si yuriy a mi también me encanta –Yuriy: entonces porque te ries de mi? ¬.¬U- ejem… este… pues… n.nU es que eres muy mono!-Yuriy: si, claro ¬.¬- jejeje en fin ese dialogo se me ocurrió por que yo hago eso casi siempre xD y pues como ya dije lo de Brooklyn lo voy a aclarar mas adelante n.n

**NeKoT**- jejeje te entiendo, te entiendo, también me ha pasado bueno a excepción de que a mi se me olvido que estaba en un caber y me puse a gritar n.ñU casi me sacan jajajaja y… otra que ya odia a Brooklyn… bien mi plan malévolo va bien muajajajaja ejem… digo… que bueno que te gusto xD ja ne!

**Alexa Hiwatari**- jajajaja la pregunta del siglo! Pásele pásele! Hagan sus apuestas! Por que cree que Brooklyn es así de malo? xD miren la que me adivine porque son así le regalo… he no se… ya veré que le doy xD pues mi querida Alexa deberás esperar al igual que las demás para saber porque es así jejeje

**-Chesire-Cat-92****- **jejeje que bueno que te guste, y al igual otra que quiere saber lo de Brooklyn, bueno pues eso tal vez lo aclare en el capitulo 5 jejeje que bueno que te guste el fic, gracias por leerme

Se cuidan bien y se portan mal!

Au Revoir!


End file.
